Gabriel Van Helsing
Gabriel Van Helsing is an Archangel who hunts monsters. Origins Gabriel was created in Heaven, along with his brothers, Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel was the messenger. Michael was the commander of God's armies. And Lucifer was the King of Heaven. All of them got along very well. Until Earth was created. When God created the Earth, Lucifer instantly became jealous. He refused to respect and bow down to the humans. Lucifer then tried to rebel against God. He gathered many angels and prepared to fight him. This was the First Civil War of Heaven. Michael gathered up his angels and started to fight Lucifer's army. Gabriel was in the middle, trying to stop the fights. He still loved his brothers and didn't want to see them get hurt. Eventually, Michael won the war and sent Lucifer to Earth. Michael took the rule as King of Heaven. Thus, Lucifer became known as Satan. Gabriel wanted to speak to his brother, so he went to Earth. He found out that Satan had created his own realm: Hell. It was a place that turned Archangels into humans. So, Gabriel became human. He went into Hell and spoke with Satan. The words they exchanged are unknown to anyone except them two, but all we know is that it left Gabriel with the urge to kill all of Satan's creations. He started wandering the Earth, until he found the Knights of the Holy Order. In 1460, Gabriel joined the Knights of the Holy Order. They hunted down the monsters as well. He joined their ranks and befriended one of the best monster hunters. Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes. He was known for impaling monsters with a wooden stake. In 1462, greed and pride overcame Vlad. This attracted Satan. Satan manipulated Vlad to kill every monster. This caused a falling out between Gabriel and Vlad. But Gabriel knew what was happening. He sensed Satan's presence. So, he tried to convince Vlad to stop. This caused a fight between the two. It ended with Gabriel impaling Vlad Tepes with a wooden stake. Gabriel was saddened by the killing of his friends. He asked God to erase his memories. And God did. After this, Gabriel left the Order and went into the wilderness. Vlad's Return Gabriel Van Helsing wandered the Earth for 400 years. He hunted monsters during that time. But, he somehow found himself on the doorsteps of the Vatican in 1862. He became one of the best hunters of the Vatican. In 1863, he received a mission to go to London. There, the chase began for Edward Hyde, AKA Henry Jekyll. The chase ended in Paris. Hyde and Van Helsing fought, only for Van Helsing to win. Transforming back to Jekyll, he begged for Van Helsing not to kill him. Gabriel spared Jekyll and brought him back to Rome. There, the Anti-Hyde serum was made. Gabriel Van Helsing then received orders to go to Transylvania to kill Count Dracula. He also must protect Anna Valerious, for she is the last of her clan. Transylvania is a village isolated from civilization and is terrorized by monsters everyday. Gabriel brought a friar and friend, Carl. When arriving at Transylvania, the Brides of Dracula attack Van Helsing and Anna. At the end of the scuffle, Marishka, one of the Brides, is killed. When resting, Dracula's experimented werewolf attempts to kill Anna Valerious, but it stopped by Van Helsing. The werewolf then escapes. Anna reveals that the werewolf is actually her brother, Velkan Valerious. They track the werewolf to Frankenstein Castle. In the past, Dracula manipulated Victor Frankenstein to create life. This created Frankenstein's Monster. But, Frankenstein's Monster escaped and Victor was killed. At the castle, Van Helsing and Dracula meet face to face. Dracula remembers Van Helsing, but Gabriel does not remember him. There is a fight, and Carl, Van Helsing, and Anna have to escape the castle. Gabriel starts tracking down the Monster and finds him hiding in the sewers. They escape with him, luring the Brides to Budapest. A second Bride is killed, Verona. Unfortunately, Anna Valerious is captured. Also, Velkan bites Van Helsing before meeting his demise. Secretly, Gabriel wanted Velkan to infect him. Carl and Gabriel rescue Anna, but Frankenstein's Monster is kidnapped for the fuel. Carl solves the puzzle, and opens the door to Dracula's Castle. There, they discover that there is a cure for lycanthropy. They soon separate, each of them taking a person. Carl took on Igor, and Igor was killed. Anna took on Aleera, the last of the Brides. Aleera was killed. Finally, Gabriel took on Dracula. The plan was to drive Dracula out of his realm. It is impossible to kill Dracula in his own realm. Van Helsing transformed into the experimented werewolf, or commonly known as the Wolf Man Virus. The two fought, with Gabriel being the victor. Dracula was driven out of the realm. But Gabriel was still in his wolf form. Anna attempted to put the cure into Van Helsing. She succeeded, but the werewolf killed her. '''Well, he thought that he killed her. '''Carl and Gabriel escaped the realm and proceeded to go searching for Dracula. The Hunt for Dracula Gabriel searched everywhere for Dracula for about 68 years. He could not find him. It turns out that Dracula had become a noble and had abandoned the name of Dracula. He was known as "The Prince of Wallachia." When Gabriel received the report that he was back in Transylvania, he wanted to go there immediately. But the Vatican made him stay. Gabriel had to abandon his days as a hunter in order to go back to Transylvania. So, he became a noble named Abraham Van Helsing. He became a professor. When he goes to Transylvania, he is introduced to Renfield. He instantly recognizes Dracula's hypnotism. The next day, "The Prince of Wallachia" goes to speak to Mina. Gabriel and Dracula recognize each other. But, neither could go after the other due to diplomatic reasons. They speak outside, with Van Helsing threatening Dracula. At night, Gabriel goes to kill Dracula. He instead finds Lucy, now a Bride. Gabriel then kills her while she is weakened. He goes into his den, only to find Mina about to be turned into a vampire. Gabriel and Dracula fight, only for Dracula to be impaled through the chest with a wooden stake. Count Dracula was dead. Monarch In 1932, Abraham Van Helsing started the group known as Monarch. Its job was to destroy all monsters created by Satan. This group ran for over 50 years. In 1983, Ash Williams was approached by Jekyll to join Monarch. Ash Williams eventually did, meeting Abraham Van Helsing. He seemed like a normal old man. After all, his age was supposedly 106. That all changed when Ash Williams was assigned to Derry, Maine in 1984. He was having troubles with the monster there, a creature known as Pennywise. Abraham was wanting to go back to hunting, for he had been haunted by Dracula's reappearance. Abraham came, assisting Ash with battery acid bullets. When they went to Pennywise's home, Abraham was supposedly killed. Van Helsing is like a phoenix; when he dies, he comes back new. Gabriel came back, looking the way as he did in 1863. He vanquished Pennywise from the Earth, only for it to return in 30 years. Gabriel went into the wilderness, becoming a hunter again. He enlisted the help of Carl, now a monk. Carl was given some of Van Helsing's blood a long time ago, so he can live longer. Together, they hunted a werewolf and a Yautja. Their hunting grounds was mostly on the outskirts of Transylvania. Van Helsing's face was no longer welcome there. While in the mountains, they encountered a Wolf Man. They captured the Wolf Man, intending to use him to infiltrate Dracula's realm.